Memorable Memories
by NinjaFurtle
Summary: Namine and Roxas have a kid, who turns into a Somebody. But that Sombody, Lee, turns back into a Nobody, creating two new Nobodies in the process. Now she has to search for her heart like Sora did, 15 years earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts - Mermorable Memories  
Chapter One: The Beginning**

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Lee Monotrou was a small framed girl with blonde-ish hair and bright blue eyes; mixed between periwinkle and cerulean. She was the daughter of Namine Orotzu and Roxas Monotrou. She might be a Nobody, but that's about to change. Her parents thought that Lee needed to have a full-flat out human life; not one of a Nobody. So they called Axel, who took her off to live on an island called Destiny Islands.  
Bad mistake.  
Doing this had made Lee's memory of her parents and friends fade away. Soon she was adopted, and was living that full life, no longer a Nobody.  
But her world came crashing down when the same event happened, as did long ago to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

---  
Lee's best friend, Kirby, was gathering logs to make their infamous tree-house off the coast of their little home.  
Kirby was a year older than Lee, and was a dirty blonde with green eyes. He was just one of the little pack members that hung out of the small island.  
Another boy, named Monte, was an arrogant boy with red hair and green eyes. He tended to try to win Lee over from Kirby, though his arrogance made him fail.  
Another girl was named Bunny, and she looked as similiar to a rabbit as anyone could. She had bright hazel eyes, and blonde hair; the twin of Trent, who was similiar to her, but acted all jocky, and flat-out obnoxious. He instead had blue eyes and brown hair.  
There were more kids, but they arent important.  
"We are going to make a tree house, and declare it ours. Okay everyone?" Kirby pulled some rope off the side and started to tie the log down to make a bridge; next he took a plank and nailed it to another which finished the little twirling bridge that lead to the inside of the treehouse.  
It was getting late, and Lee was egging to be home so she wouldn't be ground, yet again, by her mother.  
"LEE! KIRBY! BUNNY! MONTE! TRENT!" a flock of parents were standing on the edge of Destiny Island, calling for their kids.  
"Com'on." Monte grumbled and fled off to the boats that transported them to and from the main island.

--Later That Night--

Lee stared out her open window, gazing at the stare strewn sky when she felt a heavy _plop_ of rain land on the center of her forehead.

"Great, that wood is going to rotten before we even finish it." Lee muttered to herself as she sprung of her bed, grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over her t-shirt and faded jeans; she hadn't changed yet.  
Lee flung open her door and swiflty went down the stairs and darted put the front door and into the rain, which had started to get heavier, soaking her within a mere five seconds.  
When she reached the boats, she untied them, and started paddling toward the island. "Ugh!" Lee muttered to herself as she jumped out of the boat and landed in the thick wet sand.  
As she stumbled and rolled her way to the treehouse, she saw a shadow. "Monte?" she called, and nearly cried out when the shadow turned around.

The shadow didn't seem so normal, or human.  
And it definatley wasn't Monte; it was Kirby.

He was dressed in a dark coat, one pure black angel's wing jutting out of his right back area. He wore an evil grin, and his eyes were blank.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need._

Lee's breath caught in her throat; he was beautiful in a demonic way, one that was meant to frighten a little child on Halloween.

_Blinded by my faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Her eyes widened as he seemed to take a step closer; Lee could see every movement as if it was in slow motion.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door_

Bright spots blinded her vision, and all of a sudden memories flashed through her mind; memories that definately weren't hers.

_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

She could see a bright blonde woman handing her a gift wrapped box, and the woman was wearing a 'Happy Birthday' hat. Standing next to the kind faced woman, was a man with cerulean eyes, and untidy blonde hair; his arm was wrapped around the lady's face.

_No remorse cause I still remember_

Kirby was hovering over Lee now, that evil grin wider and mercilous. His hand reached up and lunged at Lee's chest. All the small girl could do was cry out in pain as she watched Kirby puller her crystiline heart out of her body.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart_

Tears took over Lee's eyesight, even as the memories faded. She wanted to cry out, and scream at Kirby, but her voice was weak with hurt and pain.

_Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams_

A memory flashed before Lee's eyes again, this time one she remembered. Kirby was giving her a poapo fruit, saying," I want to give you this, so that if we're ever seperated, we will automatically find each other; no matter what." Lee had tears streaming down her cheeks with happiness in that memory.

_I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize._

Lee's vision returned and she glared at Kirby, who was still grinning. "You lied to me." was all she said before blackness.

_It was all just a lie._


	2. The Beginning

Hikaru Tyris sat on the highest white and black throne, Her pink hood pulled over her face She was the only one allowed to have a pink hood, everyone else stayed the same--black and white robes that usually hid their feet, and the hoods that hid their faces.

" We need to make sure that Lee doesn't find out who she really was, or that she even had real parents. The knowledge of even having a real Nobody life before being sent away. We need her. The daughter of the Keyblader, Roxas. Former Nobody. I just can't imagine what she might do to us..if.." Hikaru mumbled more to herself that to her fellow Nobodies. Outside of the room, Heartless were waiting. Hikaru had a gift that made her elligable to control both the Heartless and the Nobodies. Also, she was a spellcaster. She didnt _need_ to study, or train. She was just gifted with the power of all elements. She was The Master of Dark and Spells. Or just Hikaru for short.

"But what if we can't get her, master?" Jordan was a former Nobody, the newest member. He had blonde skater boy hair, and one hazel eye, with one blue eye. He usual dressed as all guys dress, with pants and a t-shirt or shorts, but the black coat ruined his appearence.

Hikaru thought for a moment, before answering. "I just might cast a spell on her. Ive always wanted a good test subject for it. I just might make her an accident proned girl. She might be so accidently magneted, she might want to come to us." Hikaru said as she jumped down from the throne, which was 50 feet up in the air. She landed swiftly, like a cat, before walking out of the white room, leaving the rest of the Organization alone. After a few moments, she waved her hands in the air, muttered a few words, and a bright white light flashed before her. Her job was done. For now.

----

Lee opened her eyes, but regretted it instantly. The sun was beating down on her, the rays making her snap her eyes shut again, before opening them, blinking a few times. "Ugh.." she muttered as she pulled herself up. She looked at her hands, and realized that werent hers. "What the--?" she muttered to herself as she turned them over. She patted her clothes. She was in a completely different outift; she had on a pair of black cargo pants with a pair of boots, and a blood red sleevless shirt. "Oh my GOD! Im..punk.." Lee laughed to herself as she looked around her. She was in a feild of grass, and sitting next to her was none other than a Keyblade. The keyblade had a black ring, that held the handle, which was checkered. Along from the handle and guard, was twisting metal, that then curved backwards, over, then up, before jutting down, making a blade. What looked like kunais was welded into the blade, two black and two silver. The little keychain that hung from the circular guard was a small shuriken looking peice. That peice looked..so.._familiar_..

Lee shrugged it off before grabbing the Keyblade, and standing up. The wind blew strongly, making her dirty blonde hair flutter around her face, before settling down. The hand that was holding the Keyblade, felt very warm. The weilder felt as if..she could go through anything, if she wanted.

"HIYA!" a voice chirped behind Lee, making the small girl jump with shock and fright; she thought she was alone.  
The girl that had just been mentioned had flaming red hair, with bright yellow eyes, like a cat. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, and knee-length black boots. She had a small frame, and she, too, looked very familiar. "Im Kina Kisaragi! The daughter of The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

A memory flashed in front of Lee. This time she was looking at a black-haired girl with bright purple eyes, so close to her face. She muttered, "I think you over did it Squall.." before the memory faded away. The black haired girl looked so similiar to this girl right in front of Lee. "My name is..Lee Monotrou.."  
"Nice ta meet cha Lee!" Kina chirped happily before lunging at Lee, and grabbing her arm, only to drag her onto a sidewalk and into a town.


	3. Broken Up

**Chapter Three - Broken Up**

Bright yellow eyes looked around, flashy quickly before anyone noticed, and those who did notice thought they imagined it. That's how Kina Kisaragi rolls. Like a cat.

Well, this cat was dragging an disgruntled Lee behind her, her arms, though very small, withholding so much energy and power. Some people were awfully shocked by this expierence, if they had ever seen this motive and personality. A wonderful fact of life. If thats what you wanna call it. Its called shock, okay?

"Please, slow down." Lee muttered feebishly as she passed another particular building, with large windows, and a maroon shade leaning over the door. She could feel the numbness crawling down her arm from Kina's tight grip. It tickled slightly, and made her wanna jerk her hand away-which was impossible.

"We're almost there!" Kina cried as she rounded the corner and ran up a hill, her speed not even slowly down as she climbed the hill with another person's weight added on to hers. After a few moments, they had reached the top, Lee feeling woozy, and Kina exclaiming happily as she darted off again, not even catching a breathe as she busted down a scarlet red wood door, and running through the house's rooms.

"I'M HOME, DEAREST BROTHER!" Kina hollered at the top of her lungs before plopping down on a soft leather couch, Lee following unwantingly after. Lee didn't argue as a tall brunette haired teenager walked into the room, looking at Kina, to Lee, then back.

"This is my brother, Lee. His name is Dalton. Dalton Leonhart." Kina added the last edition to her statement flourishly. As if Lee knew anyone with the name 'Dalton' or 'Leonhart'. The 'Dalton' kid nodded to Lee, before turning his attention to Kina, who was bouncing happily on her cushion. "Did you even tell Mom or Dad you were out?" he asked her straightforward, making the teenage girl stop bouncing. "No.." Kina muttered to herself as she looked down shamefully.

"I thought so." Dalton said with an amused tone before wandering out of the room, and into another, disappearing from the two girls' sight. "Ignore him." Kina muttered as she danced out of the room, her hand gripping Lee's as she darted back out the red door, and toward the street they had just gone down. She called after her, "I'm out, brother!" before darting off toward town.

----The Castle That Never Was---

Hikaru sat in her office, thinking strongly of what she should do about Lee and her new companion, Kina Kisaragi. "Oh my God. Usually all obstacles are so freaking easy to come by, not...Grr.." Hikaru thoughts out aloud stopped abruptly when a knock came to her door. "What?!" she said vehemently.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

"Whatever." Hikaru huffed as one of her fellow Organization members walked through the door.

This particular Nobody had the power over water, like Demyx, though they were a female. She had been able to manipulate water with her particular bracelet, made by an Indian when she wasn't created. Her Somebody seemed to have lost this particular bracelet when she submitted herself into the Heartless. Delilah was her name, though it never would suit her. She had long blue hair, and wore a white and purple outfit, which was concealed partially by her Organization coat, which she took the liberty of cutting the sleaves to reveal her white elbows.

"Miss Hikaru, what if we sent her somewhere, like..away from her friends. Like a remote island?" Delilah questioned.

"I am the superior one here, and I don't plan on taking advice. Dismiss." Hikaru snapped.

Delilah shrugged as she walked out of the room, taking a careful step in slamming the door behind her.

Hikaru sighed as she laid her head back, her pink hair falling over the back of the chair.

---Twilight Town/Traverse Town/ Eclipse City---

Kina lugged Lee up to the top most point in her little town. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" she asked softly as she took out a chocolate fudge ice-cream stick, and handed it to Lee, who looked at it curiously, earning a giggle from Kina. "It's ice-cream." she said as she pulled out another and sat down in the green livid grass, laying her head back to watch the orange and pink clouds disperse from the sky.

Lee shrugged as she followed Kina's lead, and started to lick on her ice-cream. "Wow, this is good." Lee exclaimed as she took a bite out of the frozen dairy product, but yelping due to the coldness. Kina giggled as she licked her pop slowly. "Have you ever wandered what was out there?" Kina asked suddenly, earning a quite response from Lee. Memory flash.

(This part might not be perfect)

_A silver haired boy around the age of 15 stared into the sunset as his fellow comapnions, a red haired girl and a brunette haired boy around the age of 14, looked curiously at him._

_"If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" the teenager asked ruthelessly._

_"Riku.." the brunette cautiously asked, leaning over the girl to get a better veiw of him._

_"Kairi gave me this idea when she came to our island." Riku said as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest defiantly. "Thanks Kairi."_

_The girl, Kairi, giggled and said, "I guess your welcome.."_

"Uh..." Lee stared ate the sky; the stars had started to poke through the sky. "Actually..-"

A bright flash came from the sky as a small meteor flew across the atmosphere, and then blew up, sending little glittery sparkles all across the sky. "Woah."

"Look out!" Kina jumped from her spot and flung Lee over her, and onto the ground with a thud. Kina didn't wait for Lee to shout, as she dragged her off the hill. Too late; an explosion landed right where Lee and Kina had been laying, sending the grass and dirt to fly everywhere.

"Gah." Lee said as she covered her eyes, and was thrusted backwards slightly from the force. "What _is _that?" she exclaimed as she stared at the small flaky fires that had lit up a few peices of grass on the ground.

"I have no clue.." Kina took a pre-cautious step towards the crater. Another light flew up from the center of the hole, sending little lights into the sky, and streams of what looked like water following the orbs. "Woah, dude." Kina said as she stood at the edge of the crater and peeked inside. "Look!" she exclaimed.

Lee came up next to Kina and peered inside. "What is it?" she asked again. Kina shugged as she jumped inside the crater.

"Kina! Noo!" Lee followed her newest friend into the black hole.


	4. Awakening

Yes, Eclipse, you can use that name XD. Actually, it was my friends name..Dalton..Lol. Thankies!

**Chapter Four: Awakening**

Lee could feel herself moving downward, though she wasn't moving her legs, and the crater wasn't steep enough to cause this problem. But she could be wrong. Lee squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness, that seemed so much like a black hole, because no light was seen. Lee thought to soon as a bright white light flashed diagonally from her. A glint of a teenager, probably Kina, was seen beofre it died away. "Kina?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank God.."

Kina laughed. "This is SO COOL!" she chirped somewhere in the darkness.

"What's cool?"

"This..thing.." Kina replied back. Lee could tell she was probably raising her eyes curiously at the 'thing'. Lee's eyes blurred out, and surrounding her was a circle platform, with some sophisticated looking lady on it. She had a yellow petticoat, with the dark blue and red torso part. "Snow White.." Lee whispered.

"Who?" Kina was beside her holding some unknown weapon in her hand. It looked similiar to the one Lee had. Seconds after that thought a flash filled her hand with light warmth. Looking down, Lee saw the weapon she had thought of seconds before. "Holy-"

"Cool! You have one too!" Kina grinned misheiviously at Lee, who just raised an eyebrow. The aformentioned weapons disappeared, and three pedistals with a sheild, a staff, and a sword appeared. "Pick one." the voice sayed. Lee looked around, trying to find the voice, before stopping dead in her tracks. Kina was frozen. Lee gingerly stuck her hand out to touch her, but a sheild was encaging her. Jumping back, Lee shook her hand. She exmined it and saw a faint pink mark, which disappeared after a few moments. "Your friend is okay, but you must choose one, to begin your journey.'' the voice said again, but in an urgent tone. A dark flash appeared in fron of Lee, and out came a thin figure dressed in all black. The hood was drawn back, and the face was of an adult girl. She had pale blonde, peeled-banana look, and she had bright blue eyes. She was very fragile looking, but very strong-willed. "Pick one. Hurry.." she said softly, almost in a whisper. She looked straight at Lee, who froze. She looked so familiar. "Hurry.." the lady said again before she faded.

Doing as she was told, Lee walked toward a pedestal, whoch held the sword. She put her hand out towards it, and grasped it. As soon as she had a good grip on it, it turned into the Keyblade. Lee gulped. "The Keyblade..' the familiar voice said softly. "Sora..and Roxas.." the voice faded, as the Keyblade disappeared and Lee felt as if she was carrying something heavy inside of her. She blanked out for a few seconds as she felt herself freeze. As if she was behind a glass window, she saw Kina walk forward looking eagerly around. She had worry in her eyes, and when the lady appeared again, Kina jumped into an attack mode. The lady said something, then disappeared again. Kina seemed to look slightly confused, before she walked towards the staff. She gripped it before it disappeared and a different version of the Keyblade appeared. The same one Kina had held earlier before the lady had appeared.

Lee felt herself unfreeze, though she couldn't move. Kina was next to her, looking as if she was looking through a window. A boy appeared. He had bright blonde hair, that fanned out into red spikes. He had one green eye, and one blue eyes, and wore green cargo pants with a grey lonmg sleeve shirt that had 3 tones of grey. Ove the grey shirt was a tan jacket, with a red hoodie, and outline. Across the chest was a black and white checkered pattern. One had was gloved in black. His shoes were black with hints of red, and under his eyes were black slashed.

The teenage boy looked around curiously. He had an amused, et frightened expression. He saw the same woman appeare, then disappear as he chose the only thing left: the sheild. Before she knew it Kina was shaking her, and the boy was looking at her weirdly. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her tongue on it. She hated not knowing people she thought were familiar.

Snapping back to reality, Lee looked at Kina, who had tears in her eyes. "I thought you died, and your body was..like..possesed!" she cried as she hugged Lee tightly. Lee looked at the boy, who shrugged, and turned back to Kina who's eyes were looking up at her. "This is Rox.." she announced as she let go of Lee. Lee nodded to the boy, and said. "Im Lee.."

"Hurry..before your time is up." The blonde lady appeared again. She had a worried face, though it was softer. "Hurry Keybladers! Before she comes!" she cried as she pointed to a window that showed a girl with pink hair, roughly around the age of 17. "Hikaru Tyris. She wants you Lee, but I don't see why!? She wants all three of you!"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Who _are_ you?" she asked.

"No time. Just go!"

Before anyone could say anything, the three Keyblades appeared. The Shuriken Star was Kina's with a row of kunais that made the curved blade. It's wrought, indistuctable metal glowed in the light. Demented Heart was Lee's with the black and white checkered handle that went up, then curved with points sticking out. Rox's was One Winged Angel, which had a black and red bat wing for the blade, and a red handle. The floor caved, and the three teenagers fell into toatl darkness.


	5. Fate Destiny

**Chapter Five - Fate Destiny**

"Ka oompfa!" Lee thudded on her rear end, and Kina teetered on the edge of her thigh, before falling onto her side. Rox fell on his neck, with a sickening smack. A green light surrounded his neck soon after the collision, ceasing the pain instantly. Another flash filled the dark room, and three unknown, unseen forms filled around them. A broght light flickered like a run-down gas station bathroom light, until it flicked on steadily.

There was one shadow, completely overgrown, with a large heart shaped chunk cut out if it's torso. Another was a lark Dusk looking Nobody, roughly around the same size as the heartless, and another creature. The third creature was a chimera. With a large serpent for a tale, pheonix wings upon the back, a goat body, and a lion's head. The chimera was facing Rox in particularly, as it spit a fireball at him. Rox dodged out of the way, as the large Dusk wrapped it's thing rubbery hands around Lee, and the Heartless smashed it's fist into Kina, knocking her farther away, almost to the edge of the church window platform.

A large explosion erupted from the center, and sent the three Keybladers onto three different pillars; Lee was on a bright greenwindow, with a picture of Sora curved along one side, and on the other was Roxas. Roxas's eyes were wide, and his face was set into a defiant expression, his eyes glaring openly, whilst Sora's eyes were closed, and his face was soft. Between the Nobody and the Someboy, was a picture of Namine, her left arm interlinked with Kairi's right. Riku's muscular body was back to back with the pyro maniac, Axel. Axel's face was set in a grin, his eyes open, full of mischeif, while Riku's was looking down, his mouth set in an evil girn, and his eyes were closed. Comparing the boys with the girls, Namine and Kairi's eyes were soft, and their eyes were closed. In Namine's free arm was a sketchbook, and in Kairi's was a paopu fruit. Then three more circles were under Kairi and Namine: one of Donald, and one of Goofy. The last was King Mickey.

Lee was rendurred speechless. Her sense came to her when she was knocked onto her back by th Nobody. To her left was Rox, and to her right was Kina.

Kina's pillar was a broght azure blue, with the pictures of Yuffie, curved along the right, and Leon, curved along the left. In between were ciricles, containing Merlin, the blue robed wizard, Cloud, the enigma, Aerith the nurse, Cid, with a gaunt expression, Tifa, with a defiant look, and in the center were three fairies-one a bright blonde with a mischeivious grin, one with gray hair and a bored expression, and another with short brown hair, and a careful kind face: Rikku, Paine, and Yuna.

Kina cried in shock, noticing the pictures, and then noticing the large Heartless. She leapt out of the way as it flung it's fist at her.

And poor Rox. He had no main roots upon his profile, but his pillar said it all. It was deep crimson red, and there was a picture of each of the Organization's member. Xemnas was dead center, with Demyx, Larxene, Zexion, Luxord, and Marluxia on one side, and Xaldin, Lexaues, Xigbar, Saix, and Vexen on the other side. Demyx had his usual carefree self pose, Larxene with her death glare, Xigbar with that Australian grin, Vexen with a cold stare, Zexion with his 'emo' face, Luxord with his poker face, Saix with his vampire mimick grimace, Lexaues with his slight frown, Marluxia with his gay0ish smile, and Xaldin with his constepatated face. The only ones that were missing was Roxas and Axel, who had appeared on Lee's pillar. Rox ignored these pictures as she fought off the chimera, shooting multiple magic attacks at it, while Lee had to fight her way up, and get thrown down again every now and then. Kina was basically defending herself, before she cried out "SHURIKENS!" and her Keybalde instantly turning into a large shuriken, making her grinn evilly, as she did a back flip, and flicked her wrist, sending it at the Heartless.

Within seconds, the creations of life, death, and alchemy were defeated, and had fallen into the black pit of nothingness. The trio looked at each other, as the pillars moved, and fused togather, connecting the photos, though slightly altered. Roxas's back faced the Organization -Rox's pillar- with Sora's back facing the Restoration Committee -Kina's pillar. But a few more pictures had appeared. One held Olette, Hayner, and Pence, and next to it, it held Seifer, Fuu, Vivi, and Rai. The pillars flashed, and the Keybladers found themself in the White Room, where Namine sat perched in an all white Organization coat, her sketchbook placed on her lap.


	6. History Lessons

Rikku and Yuffie lead the way, heading North, where they am across a church with a weird symbol on a standing on its roof

"Hello." Namine said in her usual soft voice. She smiled softly at the three new Keybladers, all who smiled back at her, though not as warming. Namine, oblivious to this, open her book. Lee was taken aback at how beautiful she was. Her soft periwinkle eyes, blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and to add to it, the white Organization cloak she wore, specifically made for her. As she flipped through the sketchbook, Lee could see glimpses of pictures. Namine finished flipping, then turned to face the book in their direction. As a trio, they moves forward, peering at it.

It was a picture of them. The three of them on the pillars. Every detail was right every color, line, even the facial expressions of them.

"See." Namine pointed to this picture, though they already had it's full attention. "I knew it was going to happen. Everything in the world has been unbalance. Again. Alchemy is now part of Nobodies because when a Nobody existed, they were only _pieces _of something whole in the first place – like alchemy. Rox, you fought a chimera, the most well known kind of alchemy infusion. Lee, you fought a Nobody, what Organization 13 never wanted to be. Kina, you fought a Heartless. The Restoration Committee fought these all the time to try and save Hollow Bastion, later known as Radiant Gardens. It's sad, but it's true." Namine gave them a sorrowful look.

"If you're..Kairi's Nobody, then why do you exist?" Lee didn't want to sound rude, but it didn't make sense. Kairi met up with a Heartless again. Her and Sora. Roxas is still out there somewhere. When the Heartless came back, it was like replaying memories. A movie. You are basically Sora, Lee. Riku, his friend, betrayed him, like Kirby did to you." Namine looked at Lee with a stern face, causing Lee to blush; she didn't think she knew _that_ much. "Kirby is now replacing Riku, and you are replacing Sora. Kairi, who was turned into a Heartless after Sora tried to save her, was automatically turned into a Heartless, but then replaced to her true form. It's like going back in time, see what I mean. If one thing happens, like Sora turning into a Heartless, then another thing has to happen. Rox, you are replacing Donald, which is why you are given the power of magic. Chimeras, or alchemy, is like magic, but a different form. More like Science Magic. Kina, you are like Goofy," Namine looked at Kina and smiled, who blushed like Lee. "He was a defender, and your parents were too. They defended The Gardens. Heartless is you main goal in what to destroy because that's what Yuffie and Leons' goal was. See where I'm getting at?" Namine looked up at them, having glanced down at her book, flipping through it again. The three nodded.

"I want you to take this." Namine handed them her sketchbook, which up close looked more older than what it did from a few feet away. "It will guide--" Namine was cut off, everything turning white, before Lee and Kina were thrown out of the hole they had gone through, followed by Rox, who was forced to go with them and not to his original hom.

"Great." Lee looked at the book, holding the fragile thing in her hands. "History."


	7. History Pt I

Yus

Yus. History. Oh so fun to learn the very dramatic events of our Fathers. Hmm?

Lee sighed as she sat at Kina's parents' dinner table, reading the torn book that Namine had handed them. It told the new Keybladers everything they needed to know; from Heartless to Nobodies, and everything in between.

"Wait.." Rox, who had decided to spend the night there, interrupted the thinking process of the group. "It says here," Rox, indicated to a sentence, "That Namine is a Nobody that had met up with her Somebody. How can she be seen by us?" Rox asked.

"Uhmm…" Lee flipped back to the back of the book where cleaner pages where to be seen. "It says here. That the day darkness ate away at my island…That Kairi and Sora was turned into Heartless again. That must mean that they are somewhere, wondering around, in the darkness. Man." Lee made a face as she read further, Kina and Rox surrounding her. Yuffie and Leon were coming around every now and then, just to be curious on the new Keyblader thing. Course, the kids were so into that they decided not to actually both them about it.

But this little information got their attention. Their friends were trapped. Again. Were there Nobodies and Heartless running around, but a new form of creature had emerged, a mix between the two it seemed; alchemy was the result. It didn't matter whether or not Sora and Kairi were okay; they had to be together, no matter what, and they had to be okay. Absolutely had to be okay.

Lee huffed as she leaned back in her chair. Yuffie looked at Leon as the teenager did this. She gave one nod and Leon had already walked to the kitchen to call Cid up. Time for the round up. Though the kids had no clue the plan was going on.

Five minutes later, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid had arrived, along with three small people, or fairies, as you would say.

"What the?" Lee asked as she looked up when she heard the front door open and the group of people walk right on in.

"CLOUDIE!" Kina cried as she leapt away from the table and chair she was sitting on and headed for the spiky blonde guy with beautiful azul eyes. In return to this, the guy opened his arms and Kina ran into them hugging him tightly.

"Uhm…Okay then." Lee frowned as she looked up from her book and over at Rox, who merely shrugged and continued to watch as Kina greeted everyone and ran to tell her parents, who were in the living room watching a movie like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Dad?" Kina asked as she walked into the living room. "Mom? The Committee is here." Kina pointed back behind her at the people who walked inside her home.

"Oh, hey guys." Leon said nonchalantly, before he stood up and headed into the large kitchen, Yuffie following behind him.

"Hey, Aer, Teef. What's up?" Yuffie chirped happily.

"So, do we need to tell them right away?"

"Tell us what? Tell me! Tell us now!?" Kina's ears perked when she heard these words; she sprinted over to the adults and hopped around them – she was extremely small compared to them – and was waving her hands around.

"I think so…" Yuffie sighed and thought for a moment. "Kina might already know, but we never told her the full story."

"Wait, what? What story! Let us know, pleeeeeeease!?' Kina had stopped hopping abruptly when her mother said this, but then when she realized she didn't know something, she began hopping again. "Let us know!"

"Hm.." Aerith put a hand to her mouth, thinking, as she the small teenager hopped around with such exuberance that it nearly knocked her over (literally).

"Please please please, Auntie Aerith?" Kina stopped hopped and looked up at the brunette with large yellow eyes; her flaming red-ish hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Aerith paid no attention to the lanky teen as she continued to think. She seemed to be the type who isn't easily stressed out and sidetracked.

"Maybe, we shouldn't. If she," Cloud, or so Lee thinks was his real name, nodded over at her. "Is anything like Sora, then we might want to take these steps carefully. We don't want her getting completely mixed up, like him."

"Hey-." Lee began to retort, but she was cut off by Kina's pleas.

"Please, let us know! Lee won't do anything! Right Lee?" Kina shot Lee a look, not even allowing the dirty blonde to reply. "We will be careful, we promiseeeeeee-uh! Just let us know!"

"Will you just tell her already, her voice is annoyin' me. Just like her mother's did." Cid, the other blonde, muttered, shooting a glance at Yuffie who gave him a smirk.

The three fairies said nothing up until this point. "We could always travel with them."

"We'd let you travel with them…why?" Cloud never really liked the fairies, one of which shot her small pink tongue out at him before flying off to sit on Lee's shoulder.

"We know how this works. We were with Maleficent for a while, right? So we know our way." She replied, her voice high-pitched.

"Yeah, that's a _perfect _reason on why we should let you accompany them." Cid rolled his blue eyes. "Like Maleficent wasn't _evil, _oh no. You'll be fine…" the man began to mutter to himself as the fairy giggled.

"I guess we can tell them." Aerith finally decided. "But, introductions first."

"Kay!" Yuffie chirped as she led everyone into the living room, motioning for the three teenagers to follow.

"Okay! This," Yuffie indicated to Aerith, "Is Aerith Gainsborough. She is a healer." Yuffie grinned widely. "Cid Highwind, our maintenance and the guy that knows how to fix..Uh..A lot of things." Yuffie lost her bravado at this point; having seen the look Cid gave her. "Anyways! This is Cloud, the enigma. He's kind of…weird, and crazy. And always hogging the attention." Yuffie grinned again as she turned to Tifa. "Ah, and good ole Tifa. She kicks some butt like crazy. Can't give her a dirty look twice and get away with it."

Kina giggled as she sat on her favorite couch cushion by the window.

"Heyyyy!" The blonde haired fairy whined. "What about us? We have a say in this situation too! We want to return back to OUR world."

"Yeah!" Another fairy, with brown hair and a green and blue eye raised her hand. The remaining fairy said nothing, instead remaining calm and silent.

"Fine." Yuffie frowned. "This," Yuffie plucked the blonde from the air and held her up. "Is Rikku. She is a small thief, and likes to steal my ice cream. This," Yuffie let go of Rikku, who floated back to Lee's shoulder. Yuffie then pointed to the brown headed, who smiled sweetly. "Is Yuna. And the last one is Paine."

Yuna smiled again and flew over to Kina, who looked at her wildly; Paine huffed and muttered something under her breath before she flew over to Rox.

"I guess it's actually a good thing they accompany them." Aerith said thoughtfully. "Yuna is the leader, and she has a calm head, so I think she'd be able to help them out. If they actually traveled around in the darkness with Maleficent, then they would know they're way around…" Aerith was thinking quickly, more to herself than ever before.

"Well, anyways. Time for the lesson." Yuffie sighed as she sat down and the teenagers prepared themselves for new information.


	8. Gummi Ship Intro

"Stop

"Okay, so we, the Restoration Committee, we once part of the whole 'Save The World' thing. We were with Sora through and through, and we helped him save the world from our own little world. When Sora saved this marvelous universe, he brought back the memories of Radiant Garden, and we were all so happy. He fought off the darkness is Cloudie's heart. And he restored peace, let's not forget that." Yuffie was going completely insane, going off in random directions of how Sora was a great hero of the world and what not. "He saved us all." Yuffie added in a dream-like state as she clasped her hands together and looked up at the ceiling with wide chocolate brown eyes. "He works so hard, and all he gets is his name thrown around like a Frisbee." Yuffie frowned as she lifted a high-top Conversed foot onto the ottoman. "Together! We shall fight!" Yuffie said as she leaned on her raised leg and stared at everyone, taking the looks as a sign of acceptance instead of shock.

"Uhm, Yuffie? Are you okay?" Aerith asked softly as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Heck yeah I am!" Yuffie lifted herself off her raised knee and pointed to the ceiling in one of those 'CHARGE!' stances.

"Uhm…just making sure. Heheh." Aerith scratched her head as she made one of those worried faces. _'Kay then.'_ Aerith thought in her head as Yuffie stood flat on the floor with a large grin on her face; Yuffie's cheeks were a little rosy, and colored with a never ending blush.

"Come on now! We need to head to the headquarters!" Yuffie giggled before she marched from the living, down the hall, and the out the front door; there she stopped to turn and look at the people who had remained in the living room. "Come on!" she yelled, waving her hands and jumping up and down.

"Uh…" Lee raised an eyebrow at the small, pixie adult.

"Come onnn!" Yuffie ran back and grabbed hold of her daughter's arm, along with Lee and Rox's.

Kina gave a yelp as she felt herself flying through the air. "Mom!" she yelled as she felt her insides swirl.

"Come on darling! Live a little!" Yuffie yelled before she took off up the hill that leads to Ansem the Wise's study.

"Wow…" Lee muttered as she gazed at the large door that lead into the actual study. The large oak wood door was soft and shiny, and extremely antique looking, shiny or no. "It's so…Shiny." Lee leaned forward and touched the soft oak, feeling the ridges beneath her fingertips. "Wow…" Old things always fascinated Lee; she never liked learning it but the items from that passed simply amused her.

"Calm yourself." Rox muttered from behind her, his mismatched eyes gazing softly at the door.

Kina giggled from her spot next to her father and older brother. Her mother held the small key in her hand and lightly stepped around Lee and stuck the key in the door. With a flourish, she opened the large door to reveal a circular room with a desk, a picture on the wall of a handsome man with silver hair, and multiple codes and theories written on the wall in purplish ink. Lee had a rushing collection of memories; the room was the same, but everything was messy and the picture was on the floor. Lee held her head for a second, pulling it off as a action of shock. "Wow, this place is marvelous." She said when Kina gave her a weird look.

"Now now, this way." Yuffie motioned for the gang to follow her as she headed to the other side of the room and door appeared out of thin air; Yuffie walked through it and into the large blue room before she lead them into a small computer room with a large red circle on the right.

"This is where we held all the files when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the computer system and helped a DATA form by the name of Tron." Leon spoke up this time, coming forward as Yuffie looked at the computer screen.

"Tron?" Rox asked as he looked at the screen that had words flashing up and down it on black. Yuffie was entranced in this action, not hearing anything they were speaking.

"Anyways, yes, Tron." Leon looked around at the three teenagers. "He was a file created by Ansem the Wise, but then things got bad and he was supposed to be deleted by the MCP…" Leon raised a hand when he went to continue but again Rox butted in.

"MCP?" he asked, his eyes wide. He seemed so very interested in this computer talk.

"Master Control Program." Leon answered, his eyes dropping in annoyance. "The thing that wanted to delete him."

"Oh." Rox placed his hand to his chin and went into a thinking pose, ignoring the scoffing noise that Leon made.

"Well, that's it basically. Sora, Tron, Donald, and Goofy all cleared it up and then the system Cid had built--." Leon began to explain what the system was until Cid himself cut him off.

"Let me handle this." Cid mumbled as he placed a hand on his hip. "Okay, see, we set up this here town a defensive system to help get rid of the Heartless that used to roam these streets. But then the MCR…" Cid explained, Rox mumbled 'MCP' but he was unheard as Cid kept on going. "…Screwed it all up and it wouldn't fight them, but instead attack Sora and his gang. It was annoying when Sora couldn't defeat as many Heartless when the defense system decided to switch and go to offense." Cid made a face as he looked over at Leon.

"He has a point. We didn't know what was happening, and when Sora got back, he told us that he need a program and it carried on from there." Leon added.

"Uhm..." Lee raised an eyebrow while Kina got distracted by the same motion as her mother did. The partial history lesson was done, and now all they needed to do was get a vehicle to transport them to places. "So how are we going to travel around to the worlds if we don't have a vehicle? Or can we walk?"

Leon looked over at Cid with raised eyebrows. "The Gummi ship still running?"

"Mhm." Cid replied back.

"Gummi…Ship?" Kina looked up from the computer screen. "I thought that broke down?"

"Nope. I fixed it up in my spare time. Cloud helped." Cid rubbed his mouth, a habit that Lee realized he somewhat enjoyed.

"Oh." Kina raised an eyebrow. "It's updated though, right?"

"A little bit." Cid replied before he walked out of the room. "Yuffie, we need to show them the ship so they can be ready to leave when needed to."

"Okay…" Yuffie tore herself away from the scrolling numbers and headed out the door, her daughter and friends following along.

"This is the Gummi Ship." Yuffie did a ta-da! pose when the three walked into the large room that was built off from the outside. Lee was amazed, because it was oh so very shiny.

"Wow." She said as she got up close to it and saw her own reflection in the paint.

"This is what you'll be driving." Cid patted the vessel. "She's your new ride to other worlds."

"She's so cool!" Kina jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Woohoo!"

"Mhm…" Cid crossed his arms and nodded appreciatively.

"This is your new ride." Yuffie clapped.

"Wow..." the three muttered in a group.

It was SO huge.

--

Lolololol...Gummie Ship ;P

Anyways, here.


End file.
